Enamorada
by Tsubakiland
Summary: ―Sadako-chan… ¿Qué sientes por Kazehaya-kun? ―Uh, ¿qué siento en verdad? Pues… Admiración, agradecimiento y, un s-sentimiento muy extraño: cada vez que lo veo, es como si mil mariposas volaran dentro de mí ―¡Sadako, estás enamorada! “¿Enamorada?”.


**Disclaimer: **Kimi ni Todoke no me pertenece. Sus personajes, trama y demás son de Karuho Shiina. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro – con sus respectivos derechos reservados.

**Summary: **―Sadako-chan… ¿Qué sientes por Kazehaya-kun? ―Uh, ¿qué siento en verdad? Pues… Admiración, agradecimiento y, un s-sentimiento muy extraño: cada vez que lo veo, es como si mil mariposas volaran dentro de mí ―¡Sadako, estás enamorada! "¿Enamorada?".

* * *

**Enamorada**

Ayane miró los ejercicios de matemáticas con una incógnita en la cabeza. Vio de reojo a Chizuru, que estaba igual o peor que ella, y supo que no le podía pedir ayuda a ella si al menos quería sacarse un Aprobado.

Giró su cuerpo en busca de ayuda de Kuronuma, pero no llegó a vocalizar nada al ver con ojos entrecerrados como Sawako miraba a Shouta-kun. Sonrió inconscientemente y volvió a su posición original, esperando a que la clase terminara.

…

Unos minutos después, el timbre que anunciaba el término de clase sonó. Ayane espero a que Shouta y Ryuu salieran del aula, y luego apoyo los brazos en el banco de Sawako.

―¿Y-Yano-san? ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó.

―Pues claro que pasa algo, Sadako… ¿Verdad, Chizuru? ―Chizuru no sabía a lo que su amiga estaba diciendo, pero aún así frunció el seño y asintió, acercándose más al banco de Sawako.

―Sadako-chan ―susurró Ayane―. ¿Qué sientes, en verdad, por Kazehaya-kun? ―la miró largo y fijamente, esperando alguna reacción de la chica, quien se sonrojó levemente.

―Uh, ¿qué siento en verdad? ―Chizuru, quien ya comprendía más la situación, asintió junto a su amiga―. Pues… Admiración, agradecimiento y, un s-sentimiento muy extraño: cada vez que lo veo, es como si mil mariposas volaran dentro de mí…C-como si saltaran en mi e-estomago.

Las castañas se miraron entre sí con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Eso sólo significaba una cosa! Las mariposas, la admiración… ese sentimiento de agradecimiento que siente alguien cuando está enamorado, y la persona a quien amas esta junto a ti.

Chizuru tomó la palabra.

―Sadako… ―de un bolsillo de su morral sacó un pañuelo, con el que se secó las lagrimitas que se le habían escapado―. ¡Sadako estás enamorada!

"¿Enamorada?"

―¿C-cómo? ―no era lo más inteligente que habría tenido que haber dicho; pero no le ocurría nada más que preguntar eso. ¿Ella… enamorada de Kazehaya-kun?

―Sí, mira… ―Ayane y Chizuru empezaron a explicarle.

…

Cuando las clases de ese día terminaron, ella se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada. Recibiendo de acompañamiento las miradas que recibía de sus amigas, quien sonreían como si fuera el mejor día de sus vidas.

―¡No te olvides, Sadako-chan! Recuerda lo que te dijimos… E invítale, ¡eh! ―Chizuru le guiñó un ojo―. ¡Nos vemos mañana y ahí nos cuentas! ―se despidió.

Suspiro una, dos y tres veces más antes de agarrar fuerte la tela de su falta, soltarla y alisarla, comenzando a caminar hacia Shouta, quien se encontraba con sus amigos riendo.

―A-ano… Kazehaya-kun ―le llamó. Él se giró a observarla con su característica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, que sólo provoco que se pusiera más nerviosa. Mirando hacia el suelo, preguntó―: ¿T-te gustaría ir a la h-heladería co-onmigo?

Al principio pareció sorprendido de la propuesta que le había hecho. Luego, se tapo con la mano la mitad de la cara; podía jurar que se había sonrojado.

Shouta miró a sus amigos y con los ojos pidió permiso, con lo que asintieron. Más tranquilo, sonrió y miró a la chica.

―Claro. ¿A cual quieres ir? ―preguntó.

―A la del parque estaría bien… si gustas ―él se limito a reír.

…

―Mmm… Kuronuma-san, ¿qué sabor prefieres? ―estaban en la heladería y Shouta miraba hacia los carteles de sabores. No sabía cual prefería Sawako, así que le había preguntado.

―Fresa estaría bien ―le dijo. Kazehaya la miró y sonrió de lado.

―¿Fresa? Sip. _Me gusta la fresa… _―no sabía si Sawako había entendido su indirecta, pues se giró inmediatamente al heladero―. Uno de chocolate y otro de fresa, por favor.

…

«―Kazehaya-kun…

―¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

―A mi también_ me gusta el chocolate_, Kazehaya-kun…―sonrió».

-

* * *

¡Hola, ¿como andan?! Aquí les traigo un pequeño drabble del Manga/Animé Kimi ni Todoke. Es muy tierno, así que se les recomiendo. A parte, hace poco salió el animé (aún tiene pocos capítulos, creo), y las imágenes y el diseño esán muy bien hechos, así que también los disfrutarán.

El fic es corto, y aún así, muy liviano. Pero no me atreví a hacer algo más que esto, primero: por que no se me ocurrieron muchas cosas. Y segundo: por que _creo _que es el primer fiction de Kimi ni Todoke en la versión español (si es que hay alguno en inglés, que todavía no), y creí que algo así estaría bien, por el momento (algo tierno. Si es que se le puede llamar así a este fic). ¿En verdad no hay ningún, ni uno sólo, fanfic de este manga? Es muy tierno, y estaría genial que alguién más se animara a escribir de algún personaje de la serie. Espero que les agrade -yo aún estoy en duda con el resultado-, y gracias anticipadas.

Besos, Sophie.

P.D.: Hize algunas modificaciones.


End file.
